12 Days of Christmas
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: Once Upon A Time has never celebrated Christmas. Olivia introduces it to her family. How dose the whole town react?


Disclaimer: I do not own anany thing but my fangirl heart

🎄🎅Chapter 1 : All I Want For Christmas Is You🎅🎄

🎄Day 1:December 14🎁

Prologue:

My name is Olivia Stiltskin, daughter of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle Gold. I was an orphan living in Boston with Emma Swan, who took me in when I was 5. She was like a sister to me. Lillian Jones or Lilly, is my best friend, she is the daughter of Killian and Mehla Jones. Lilly lived in the apartment across from ours. Mehla had tricked papa with a magic potion, so instead of her dying it was a crew member. Mehla also had a another daughter who is older than Lilly and I, she's Rachael. Lilly and I are 13 and Rachael is 16. I have brown, hair brown eyes, and long fingers. Lilly has crazy curly black hair, green eyes, and her left hand is shorter than her right. When Henry arrived we went through the whole curse thing, and then we found Bealfire, or Neal Cassidy. Now I'm living with both of my parents and celebrating my first Christmas.

(Some references to A royal friend)

* * *

"I can't believe this is going to be my first Christmas with my family!" I say excitedly as I grab a box from the basement. Lilly, Mom, and I were in the basement getting my Christmas decorations out for the holidays. "What's this Christmas? " Dad asked walking down the stairs seeing us carrying boxes. "Wow you really are the Grinch aren't you?" Lilly whispered under her breath, huffed and rolled her eyes. "Shut it. You don't want to get on his bad side."I told her as she started walking up stairs to deposit it with the others, in the living room. They were all from the apartment I used to live in with Emma. "Mom can you come over here and help me with some of these boxes?" I asked her, arousing her from my Christmas stories book. "Sure." "Um...Papa don't mind me decorating our house, will you?" "Belle what's all this?" Dad asked looking around, poking his nose into my very last box. "Dad that's my Christmas stuff. You don't mind, do you?" "Well I won't be, but I would like to know what Christmas is." "Wow! Did Storybrooke ever celebrate Christmas?" I asked him surprised that the curse didn't provide those wonderful memories. "No." "Wow! Well Christmas is a holiday that this relm celebrates. You give gifts to your friends and family. If your good Santa brings you what you wanted for Christmas. Elves make all the toys in Santa's work shop. Reindeer fly Santa's sleigh. People become kind and sing Christmas carols, buy gifts, put up Christmas trees, decorate their homes, and do good deeds." I explained then showed him some of my phone's Christmas backgrounds. One had Rumbelle kissing under some mistletoe. "Reindeer like Sven?" Dad asked, he hated sven. For some reason Dad hated Christoph and Sven (probably because Christoph married his niece, Anna.). "No not like Sven. Santa's reindeer fly like Pan." I told him referring to my grandfather, Peter Pan. "Now that's a relief. " Papa said jokeingly, while smiling. "Rumple can you take this please? " Mom asked Papa, handing him the heavy box that she was carrying. "So why do you have so many Christmas decorations?" "I would decorate with Emma, our whole apartment, which was pretty big." I explained to him picking up the box I had put down a moment ago. "That explains a lot," Dad said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Liv," Lilly yelled from up stairs. "Oh, hi Neal, Olivia, Belle and your Dad are in the basement getting her Christmas decorations out." We heard from the basement, the conversation. "Thanks. What the hell are you doing in here?!" Then we heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. "I'm going to see what that was." I told papa carrying my box of Christmas decorations. "Bea are you okay?" I asked seeing him on the ground in the living room, surrounded by boxes. "Yeah I'm all right I just triped that's all. So what the hell are you doing?" "Decorating for Christmas. These are the decorations that Emma and I wound use for our apartment. You want to help?" He looked down at me in shock when he finally got up. "Sure, but wow! I thought that papa doesn't celebrate Christmas." He said surprised, while looming around "Yes well he doesn't know what Christmas is so I'm going to teach him." I told Bea confidently. "Hey I thought- Whoa. " Emma said with a look of surprise on her face, as she entered the living room. "What the hell happened here? Are you guys moving or something?" "No just decorating for Christmas." Lilly replied matter-of-factly. "Well who knew Scrooge celebrates Christmas." Emma said under her breath to us. "I heard that, daerie." Dad stated walking in and setting all of the Christmas decorations down.

Now Henry walked into the room filled with boxes."Hey looks like your doing you're moving out." Emma and I both sighed, this Christmas was going to be harder than I thought since no one here knows what it is. "Hello Henry." Mom said setting her box down. "Hi Belle. So Olivia what's going on?" "These are Christmas decorations, Christmas is a holiday that this realm celibates. Snow and Charming will love this part; it's about giving hope and chere to everyone. Bad people like Cora and Pan are called Grinch's or Scrooges." I explained to him as Lilly and I started to take a few boxes out of the room. "You get to listen to Christmas music and Christmas specials, and finally on Christmas day you get to open presents!" Lilly said smiling as we headed up stairs to my room, with Henry following us. "Cool! What are you guys doing right now though?" He asked us when we reached my room.

My room looked a lot like my parent's but was purple and had a bunch of book shelves lining the walls. My bed had a Disney Frozen cover and pillows on it. My walls were all purple, while the cilling was white. My desk was also white with an apple computer. i had a shelf full of note books above my bed. They were filled with fan art of Disney characters along with Harry Potter fan art and family portraits. i loved my bedroom for the Disney look to it without looking babyish.

When we entered, Lilly and I continued to explain Christmas to Henry. I also had a radio under the window which was on the left side of the bed. so we played some Christmas music for Henry to listen to. We all laughed when we heard _the Grinch,_ Henry ended up asking if the song refereed to dad which sadly it did not.

It was dinner time when we finished. ''Mom can we celebrate Christmas this year? Olivia and Lilly said that it's about family and giving to one another.'' Henry asked Emma when we arrived down stairs. The living room was all decorated including a large pine tree in front of the window. "Where did you get the pine tree from?" I asked looking at it's beauty. "your father magicked it up. He was told that its usually a pine tree." Mom replied dishing dinner out onto plates. "Well I like it. I like it a lot." I told her sitting down at the dinner table.

 **Hi, everyone I hope you like this story, I made the part where the Once crew has never celebrated Christmas because the creators never made an episode for Christmas in Storybrooke. 🎅🎄🎁**

 **Merry Christmas.**


End file.
